


Ready to abate (neither will he keep his anger forever)

by Lady of Prompts (Aethelflaed)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale loses his temper (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Power Loss, Prompt Fic, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Lady%20of%20Prompts
Summary: It began a year after the Apocalypse failed to happen. The exhaustion, the emotions - rage, fear, sorrow - ripping through him one after another, destroying the balance in which Aziraphale lived his life.And the miracles, growing weaker as he struggled to grasp the ethereal power that had once flowed through him.Until one day, Aziraphale lost his temper...(Written for the Sixth SOSH GTA!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	Ready to abate (neither will he keep his anger forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth SOSH Guess The Author competition: "I had no idea that would happen."

“I can’t do it!”

The sound of glass shattering against the wall filled the utter silence of the bookshop. Crolwey sat on the sofa, shocked to immobility, eyes riveted on Aziraphale.

One little miracle. Water into wine. He’d done it countless times in six millennia.

Not anymore.

It began a year after the Apocalypse failed to happen. The exhaustion, the emotions - rage, fear, sorrow - ripping through him one after another, destroying the balance in which Aziraphale lived his life.

And the miracles, growing weaker as he struggled to grasp the ethereal power that had once flowed through him.

“Angel,” Crowley stood, voice soft. “Why don’t we try again? Just focus…”

“I don’t _need to focus!”_ The wrath rose again, so large, larger than Aziraphale, and he couldn’t contain it, couldn’t force it down. “I have _tried_ focusing. All day! It simply _does not work!”_ His hand brushed against one of the little tables, and Aziraphale felt _furious_ at it. He knocked it over, spilling books across the floor.

His arms burned with the effort. Aziraphale felt so weak _all the time,_ and it only made the fury worse.

“Look, you’re angry--”

“Thank you _very much_ for that observation!” He fought to get himself under control, but it was no use. “Any other brilliant insights, or are you just going to stand there like the - the _useless_ fool you are?”

The demon flinched.

And just like that, Aziraphale’s anger burst, leaving nothing but sorrow and a twisting stomach.

“Oh, no…” He buried his face in his hands, burning with shame. “No, no...I’m so sorry...I don’t...I just… _why is this happening to me?”_

“Shhhh, it’s ok.” Long arms wrapped around him, pulling him against Crowley’s chest. “You can be angry. It’s scary. You’re allowed to be angry.”

“Not at you. Not like...” Aziraphale choked back a sob. “Am I...do you think I’m...Falling?” 

“Don’t know.” Lips pressed into soft white curls, one hand stroked his back. “Wasn’t like this for me. Just...happened. All at once.”

“It’s not…” He swallowed, burrowing into Crowley, tucking under his chin. “I wouldn’t mind so much if I _knew._ No matter how bad it is, the uncertainty is worse. Every day. I don’t know what comes next...or what I’ll become…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Crowley’s voice was rough, and the vibration of his throat tickled Aziraphale’s ear. “Whatever happens, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“Even if I’m - I’m horrible to you?”

“Yup. You’re stuck with me, Angel.” Crowley stepped back, lifting Aziraphale’s face with a brush of fingers under his chin. Eyes so soft, Azirapahle’s heart ached. “Whatever happens, we get through it together.”

Aziraphale took his fingers, lifted them to kiss each one in turn. “Thank you, my dearest Crowley. And...I am sorry, for what I said.”

“Told you, doesn’t matter.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek and whispered in his ear: “It won’t always be like this. You’ll learn to control your anger.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Faith. In you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will remain anonymous until October 6.
> 
> (Added after reveal)
> 
> It me! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I feel like I need to apologize for this one. First, I threw an angst disaster at what I’m sure was supposed to be a funny prompt; second I changed it so many times, all traces of the prompt line were utterly removed; and third, I don’t like leaving the angst so unresolved (I’ve done it a few times, but I prefer a resolution).
> 
> However, I had writer’s block real bad - possibly burnout from the last few projects - and just couldn’t make the words work. So, I fell back on my usual trick: projecting my issues onto Aziraphale and letting Crowley comfort him.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, and who said nice things during the author reveal. I just really wanted something that was up to my standards, and I’m glad you all liked it!
> 
> Also, thanks to Hapax for helping me come up with a title that wasn’t even close to my usual style! :D It actually helped me work out the ending!


End file.
